


A Certain Romance

by koldtblod



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: Digging up 2015 fics from the depths of my laptop?, F/F, On my AO3?, Unrequited, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koldtblod/pseuds/koldtblod
Summary: Vodknowsshe's in love, but what of it?
Relationships: Vod Nordstrom/Oregon Shawcross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Certain Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I created this Word Document at 02:46am on 14 June 2015, which means I was writing it when I didn't have access to the internet in between a move of houses whilst at uni.
> 
> A quick read through and I'm posting it, because why not honestly.

Vod had been in love only once in her life, with the repairman Al that had come to patch things up after Josie had faked the break-in.Once, from what she could remember and even then, in the end, it hadn’t been real.Vod wouldn’t know what to call it.Oh, she might have made a fool of herself for him alright, but when it really came down to it… No, Vod wasn’t too interested after all.No one had really cut it for her – not really, not even Javier and fuck, she had been married to him!

For the most part, Vod preferred her own company.In that respect, she was free to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.Her friends filled in the parts that she couldn’t by herself and her one night stands did the rest and it was all really very simple.

But then… suddenly, somehow, it wasn’t anymore.And Vod realised one afternoon – when she was sat on the sofa with her chin propped up on her hand, attention focused much too specifically on the pretty girl next to her, talking about her writing and her books and fuck knows what else, while the rest of the house nodded in boredom and told her what she wanted to hear – that she was actually rather besotted with this girl; this girl who suddenly, somehow, had become her best friend since moving to Manchester.

Oregon had looked at her for input and Vod had just smiled.

The weird part was that from then on, when Vod looked back at her, Vod only wanted to kiss her.No filthy, club-toilet antics or frenzied fucking fests after a night out, but to just _kiss_.She wanted to curl up in Oregon’s bed and have the girl’s head nestled under her chin whilst she stroked her hair, and feel the bare skin of Oregon’s legs tangle with hers instead of through jeans and socks and tights.That would be nice.Vod hadn’t wanted that with anyone else, not in a romantic way.Usually it was a fuck-and-go sort of situation, but with Oregon...

No, it was different.

And partly, it happened anyway.Vod would bang the tequila, or whiskey, or vodka, or B&M priced bargain wine down on the table in front of them in the evening and by 3am they would be side by side in bed, smoking and snorting with laughter over something stupid before eventually passing out, towards 5am, and if Oregon didn’t wriggle back into the curve of Vod’s hips then Vod would sidle up behind her anyway.

She kept up the pretence for a long time.Almost, she was proud of it – being able to carry on with her life as usual without fucking up and making it disgustingly obvious to everyone else in the house, like Josie had done with Kingsley, and – admittedly – like she had done with Al.But, this time at least, Vod knew what she felt.She disguised it as feminine friendship – the best of friends, bffs – and pulled it off pretty well.

After all, Vod told herself, it was no big thing.She only got butterflies when Oregon snuggled into her side and stroked her arm, or when her face got just a little too close to Vod’s for comfort..It wasn’t all the time, Vod argued with herself and so, obviously, it made no sense to disrupt the flow of everyday life.She wasn’t entirely committed.But then Oregon would open her mouth again and Vod’s illusion would be shattered and although she was very, very good at playing cool, sometimes she knew she let it slip.JP would be the first to clock on, fixing her with a look of pure, perverse excitement, and Howard would clear his throat before slipping quickly away and Vod would force a laugh and throw it off as a joke.

Oregon would look at her quizzically, and she’d have that unsure, nervous little smile on her face.

Vod never knew if she was supposed to let on.The only time it had ever been reciprocated was when Oregon had asked Vod to be her moustache, and Vod had refused.

“You’ve got straight shoulders,” Vod had said.

Because it was true, after all.

But looking back... Maybe that had been a chance, and maybe that had been Oregon awkwardly suggesting something which she didn’t want to put into words, because she didn’t know how she felt about it, and maybe Vod had missed the only opportunity she might ever have.Sometimes life liked to fuck with you in that way.

But when she got to thinking about it, Vod would just roll herself another joint.Shewould sit twirling it in her fingers in her room for a while, before eventually giving in and barging out into the hall, playing it cool – and as if she wasn’t brooding – with an,

“Ey Oregon, mate, where are you?”

They’d smoke together in any of several rooms around the house, but always end up side by side, tucked up together in bed.And Vod would think that then, maybe, it wasn’t so entirely bad to be in love.


End file.
